docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcade Escapade/Transcript
Theme song :Mr. McStuffins: Who's ready to play some games? :Donny: I am! :Doc: I'm gonna zoom on the racetrack! :Donny: I'm gonna play all the games in the whole arcade! :Arcade worker: Welcome to Archie's Arcade, where the fun never stops. Now remember, no one with a wristband can leave the arcade without a grownup. :Doc: Thanks! Can my friends get one, too? :Arcade worker: Huh. I don't see why not. :Doc: Cool! Thanks. :Doc and Donny: Ha ha ha! :Mr. McStuffins: OK, kids. What should we do first? :Donny: Look, dad! Tossball! My favorite! Can I play? Huh? Can I? :Doc: The racecar game first. :Mr. McStuffins: OK. OK, you two. Donny, I'll take you to play tossball. :Donny: Awesome! :Mr. McStuffins: And Doc, you can be a racecar driver. Just make sure I can see you. :Doc: OK, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: You'll need these tokens to play the games. :Doc: Thanks. :Donny: Dad, watch me toss this ball! Come on! Watch me toss it! :game beeping :Donny: Whoo! Yeah! Yes! I scored! Yes! Yes! :Doc: Hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha! :goes off :Donny: Yeah! :Stuffy: Oh, yeah! Daredevil driver! I want to play this one. :Lambie: Oh, oh! I want to play, too, Doc. :Doc: You can help me steer. OK, you guys, start our engine! :Stuffy: Pedal to the metal, Doc! Give it some gas! :revving :Stuffy: Oh, Doc, can I steer? Let me show you how the dragon does it. :laughing softly :Stuffy: Uh-oh. Ah. Aah! :Voice: Doc! Doc McStuffins! :Doc: Did you guys hear something? :Lambie: Yeah. It sounded like someone calling your name, Doc. :Doc: Hmm...it wasn't dad. :Voice: Dance. Dance. :Lambie: Gasp Doc, over here. Maybe this is what you heard. :Voice: Everybody dance to the music. Everybody dance to the music. :Doc: I guess I just thought I heard someone calling my name. :Lambie: Oh, well, does that mean we can dance? :music playing :laughing :Lambie: Come on, Doc. Dance with us. :Doc: Laughing Go, Lambie! Go, Stuffy! Uh-huh! Oh, yeah! :game beeping :Donny: Yeah! :Stuffy and Lambie laughing :Voice: Doc! Over here! :Stuffy: There it is again! :Doc: So I did hear something. Gasp A toy might need my help. :Voice: Doc! :Doc: Look! Over there! :Pink Teddy: Doc McStuffins! :Doc: It's the toys in the tank. Come on. :Pink Teddy: Doc McStuffins, oh is that really you? :Doc: Sure is. You can call me Doc. And these are my friends Stuffy and Lambie. :Pink Teddy: Whoo! Oh, Doc, are we happy to see you. We heard you fix toys, and my friend Gaby really needs your help. :Doc: Hi, Gaby. What happened? :Gaby: A little girl came to play and picked me up with the big grabber. I almost got to go home with her, but the grabber dropped me, and I ripped. Now no one ever tries to pick me up... Sniff Because no one wants a broken toy. :Gaby ::♪ Nobody wants a broken toy ♪ ::♪ Nobody wants to own me ♪ ::♪ And any time they have a choice ♪ ::♪ I just get left here lonely ♪ ::♪ All the new ones, shiny blue ones ♪ ::♪ All the toys but me ♪ ::♪ Watching the smiling girls and boys pass by ♪ ::♪ 'Cause nobody wants a broken toy ♪ :Doc: It's OK, Gaby. I'll do everything I can to help you. Then some lucky kid will take you home. I just know it. There's no other way out of there. Gaby, I'm gonna have to play for you. :Pink Teddy: But, Doc, this game is really hard. Really, really hard. What if you can't grab Gaby? :Doc: Doctors don't ever give up on their patients. Besides, I'm pretty good at games. OK. Here we go. To the left. A little over. OK. Over. Over. Over. Stop! :Stuffy: Wow! :Pink Teddy: That's it! :Lambie: You got it! :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Pink Teddy: Oh... :Doc: Sighs Sorry, Gaby. Are you OK? :Gaby: I'm OK. :Doc: This game is harder than it looks. And I only have two more tokens. :gulps :Pink Teddy: Oh... :Doc: Oh, no. What are we gonna do now? :Gaby: I guess I'll just be a broken tank toy for life. :Doc: I'm not giving up on you, Gaby. I wish I could just reach in there and pull you out, but I can't. :Stuffy: You can't...but I can. :Doc: Stuffy, are you sure you want to do this? It might not be easy, and if you get stuck in there, well... I'm not sure I can get you out. :Stuffy: You help toys all the time, Doc. Now it's my turn to help you. Gasp Can I burrow that? :Doc: Sure. :Stuffy: This dragon is going up! :Lambie: Go! :Doc: Be careful, Stuffy. :Pink Teddy: Look at him go! :Doc: That's my dragon. Bear, we need to get Gaby closer to the top of the tank so Stuffy can reach in and grab her. :Pink Teddy: Oh, got it, Doc. :Doc: OK, Stuffy, can you reach her? :Stuffy: Uh! I... Almost... Got her. Hmm! Oh. Whoa! :Doc: No! :Stuffy: Oh, no. Now I'm stuck in here. :Doc: It's OK, Stuffy. I'll get you both out of there. I promise. :Lambie: Is that the last one, Doc? :Doc: It is. This time it has to work. Stuffy, I'm going to get the grabber near you. You need to grab it and hold onto Gaby. And no matter what, don't let go. :Stuffy: Roger that, Doc. :Doc: Ready? :Stuffy: Ready! :Doc: Set? :Stuffy: Set! :Doc: Go! :Stuffy: Got it! :Pink Teddy: Come on. Come on. Come on. :Lambie: Hold on, Stuffy. Hold on. :Pine Teddy: Look at him go! :Lambie: Come on! :Pink Teddy: That's it! :Doc: Yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm so proud of you, Stuffy. That was amazing. :Gaby: Yes. I'm so thankful. :Lambie: Yeah. You're like a... A hero. :Stuffy: It's just what we brave dragons do. :Doc: You don't have to worry anymore, Gaby. I'm gonna take care of you. Let's take a look at your ouchie. That's quite a rip, all right. And you've lost some stuffing. I have a diagnosis. Gaby, looks like you have Stuffanemia. :Gaby: Stuffanemia? Will I ever walk again, Doc? :Doc: After I fix you, you'll be the fastest giraffe in town. Lambie, I need you to hold these two threads out of the way while I put Gaby's stuffing back in. :Lambie: You got it, Doc. :Doc: Perfect. Thanks, Lambie. Now pull it tight and tie it closed. :Gaby: Ooh, not too tight. :Doc: There. Now, Stuffy, press your finger here. And pull it out when I tighten the thread. Nice and tight. Thanks, guys. OK, Gaby, try standing up. :Gaby: Uh...uh... That's it! I can walk! I can walk! :playing :Gaby ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good ♪ ::♪ Till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Gaby: How can I ever thank all of you? Oh, now a kid might take me home and play with me someday. :Stuffy and Lambie whispering :Doc: Actually, we were wondering if you might want to come home with us. :Gaby: Ah! Did...did you really mean it? Oh, thank you, Doc. I'm the luckiest stuffed giraffe in the whole world. But that means I have to leave my friends. :Pink Teddy: Hm. Don't you worry about us, Gaby. We'll miss you and all, but we won't be stuck in this tank forever. :Gaby: Bye. I love you guys. :Pink Teddy: Bye. :Donny: Doc! Hey, Doc! Look what I won! :Doc: Wow! Cool bouncy ball. :Boy: Hey, did you win that giraffe? :Doc: Sure did. There's a bunch of cool toys over in the tank game. :Boy: Ooh! I see them! Come on! Let's go play it! :Mr. McStuffins: Well, kids, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. Let's go. :Girl: Wow. Look what I won. :Boy: Cool! I want to try, too. :Mr. McStuffins: Come on, Doc. :Doc: Wait for me! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts